Steele Threats
by shanabear
Summary: Laura and Steele have been married for almost two years when someting from his past threatens to end their marriage
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own nor have the rights to the characters from Remington Steele. I'm just a fan who couldn't get enough of my favorite private detectives. So please don't sue me. This is for entertainment only.  
  
Summary: For the purpose of this story "Bonds of Steele" and the fifth season did happen, except Daniel did not die. Laura and Remington have been married for more than a year everything is going great until someone from the past threatens to destroy their lives permanently.  
  
  
  
STEELE THREATS  
  
By   
Shanabear  
  
  
Part One  
  
  
Sitting on her balcony looking through the latest People magazine. Felicia saw a picture of Remington and Laura in front of a castle. It was the headline that caught her attention:   
"Fame detectives Remington Steele and Laura Holt were married last month in a private ceremony in Los Angeles, California. The couple has recently renew their vows in front of close family and friends in the Ashford castle, newly acquired by the Steele's from the Earl of Claridge, in Ireland. When asked why they were they renewing their vows the groom stated "The first on was for just Laura and myself this one is for family and friends." Friends and family say this was not a surprise may saw it coming. The couple plans on residing in Los Angeles were they would continue to run their detective agency."   
"Married? How could he marry her? After all we've been through he marries her. She could never love him the way I do. This can't be true." She picks up the phone and dials his number. While the phone is ringing she is telling her self this can't be happening. Her thoughts are broken when Remington answers the phone. "Steele here." "Michael tell me it's not true? You didn't marry Lisa did you?" "Felicia. Yes I did. Actual I married Laura twice." He smiles remembering their weddings. "How could you darling. I mean she's just so plain. What could you possibly see in her?" "I see an extremely beautiful woman who loves me for me. Who is willing to make sacrifices for me as I would for her." "But Michael, Lisa. I mean I thought you would have come to your senses by now and realized that I love you and we were meant to be." He scuffs "You and me meant to be? Really Felicia the only person you love is you. What I have with Laura is nothing compared to what I had with you or any other women. She completes me. She's my reason for being." "Really Michael this is me you're talking to. Darling what does she have on you to force you to marry her." "What!" "I mean that the only way she could have possibly get some one like you to marry her is if she has something on you. SO what does she have on you anyway?" "I can't believe you said that Felicia. Is it so hard to believe that I could love her?" "You don't love her. She is only a toy to amuse you until you come back you me." As he listens to the way Felicia is talking about Laura he is becoming very anger by the minute. "I am never coming back to you or any one for that matter. Because Laura is more woman than any other woman I have ever met or could have wished for. Anybody else is just second best. So if you excuse me Felicia my wife is waiting. Good bye." Felicia is sitting there amazed that he would call her "second best". "I am no body's second anything. I will be first in your life Michael just wait and see."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A year and a half later)  
  
It's a nice Monday morning and Mildred is in the office typing away as her "boss" enters. " Morning Mildred." "Morning Chief." "Where my lovely wife?" She's in her office. Thanks Mildred. And he heads toward his wife's office. As he enters he notices that she is on the phone. As he was about to back out he notices that she motions for him to come in. "Yes Frances I will not be late. I promise I'll be there for one. Good-bye Frances" Laura hangs up the phone and sighs. "Good morning sleepy head." He leans over and gives her a kiss. "Good morning love. What was all of that between you and Frances just now?" " I just promised her that we would finally have lunch together this afternoon." "Oh I was kind of hoping we could catch a quick bite to eat later to make up for missing breakfast this morning." "If you would get up at a decent time in the morning than maybe we could." Giving him a small smile. "Oh you cut me to the quick, Laura." Standing up and walking over to him. "How about we share a muffin?" Looking at the basket of blueberry muffins. " Who sent the muffins?" "I think Mildred on a baking rampage again." She picks up a muffin and takes a piece and eats it very seductively. "They are rather good, don't you think." She places a small piece in his mouth and as she moves her hand he licks her two fingers clean. "They are, but I think now I have a hunger for something else." Pulling her into his warm embrace. "I know what you mean; suddenly I'm in the mood of something else too." "Something like what, love?" "Oh, I don't know. I'm kind of in the mood for something Irish." She kisses him passionately and in that brief kiss they both realize that they really need to satisfy that hungry are they will not be able to make it through the rest of the day. Laura then reaches for the intercom bottom. "Mildred hold all calls and no interruptions." "Sure thing Mrs. Steele." Every morning for the last seven months they've had those "private meeting" so Mildred never schedules meeting until after noon. "At this rate they'll need a vacation from each other just to get some rest." Back in Laura office. "Now where were we, Mr. Steele?" Wrapping her arms around is neck. " I believe we were right here." He starts kissing her neck and move to ward her ear all the while Laura is rubbing her hand all over his back. Laura moves her hand to the front and starts to unbutton his shirt and he does the same to her. " Laura maybe we should move this to my office and make better use of the couch." "I think your right." She grabs his tie and leads him to his office. After a year and a half of marriage they still could not get enough of each other and for Laura that was the way she hoped it would always be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After their "private meeting" they meet with Mr. Alan about providing security for gallery opening in two weeks. After the initial meeting they decided on the proper security measures. "Well Mr. Alan it seems that everything is in order. We will start installing all the security by next week that will give us enough time to have every thing in place for the grand opening." "Thank you Mr. Steele and you Mrs. Steele." "We'll contact you when we are ready to begin." "Very well. Until Next time."   
After Mr. Alan left. "I think I better leave before Frances has a fit because I'm late." Pulling Laura into his arms "But I'm still hungry Laura." Looking into his eyes. "For what if I may ask?" "For you." " I thought we just took care of that?" Looking to ward the couch. "It wasn't enough I'm hunger for more." He kissed her telling her that he could never get enough of her. Pulling away she said " I promise tonight that I will take care of that hunger, but for now eat a muffin." Giving her a puzzled look "A muffin?" "You're going to need your energy tonight and that's a promise." She said giving him a very passionate kiss. "I'll see you later love." Giving her a final kiss. "That's a promise." And with that Laura was gone. When he had composed himself he went into Laura office for a muffin. "Well if I'm going to need my energy I better eat a muffin." As he was leaving he stopped in the doorway and said " On better thought I better get two or three." And returned to his office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In a hotel on the other side of Los Angeles. "How long does it take for the drug to take affect?" asked Felicia. "It depends on how may she eats. If she eats one it could be anywhere from three to four hour, but if she eats more the one it will be less than three hours." "Good I want Michael to know how it feels to lose the one person he loves. His sweet Lisa." "Don't you want to be there when it takes a hold of her?" "No. I don't want to be anywhere around when it happens." "Why not?" "I don't want Michael to even suspect that I had anything to do with this and if I am anywhere around he is sure to think that I'm responsible." "But you sent her a letter yesterday." "It will not get there for another day and by then it will be almost to late." "But how are you going to get him to notice that you are the woman for him?" Turning to look at him "Simple darling, because when his poor wife is on her deathbed he'll have to make a choice." "What choice?" "To either stay and watch his wife die or run away with me." 


	2. chapter 2

Same disclaimer as part one: Don't own don't sue.  
  
  
  
Part Two  
  
"Okay Laura enough about me how is married life treating you." Asked Frances. "It's better than I ever thought it could be. Remington is the best thing that has ever happen to me." "I'm happy to hear that Laura. To tell you the truth I always wondered what took you two so long together. I mean anybody who really knew you two could see that you were made for each other." Laura laughed. "You're not the first person to say that, Mildred use to hint at it a couple of times a day." Frances became quiet all of a sudden. "Okay Frances, out with it?" "What ever are you talking about Laura?" "Remember who you are talking to. I know when you have something on your mind so out with it already." "Oh Laura I promised Donald that I wasn't going to ask, but..." cutting her off. "When are we going to start a family?" "Yes. So when are you two planning on starting? I mean you have been married almost two years." "We never thought about it. We always said that it would happen when it happens." Laura paused. "Frances can I tell you something and will you promise to keep it to yourself?" "Sure Laura you know I keep my promises." Laura looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Okay not all the time, but I promise that I will keep what ever you tell me will be kept between the two of us. I promise." Taking a deep breath. "Okay. I think I may be pregnant." Frances almost jumps out her seat. "Oh, Laura that is wonderful news. Are you sure?" "I've never been late and I've been feeling a little sick the last couple of days." " How is Remington taking the news that he may be a father?" Sinking lower in her chair. "I haven't told him yet." "Why not?" "I want to be sure before I tell him anything. As much as he tries not to show it, I know he wants a family so bad and I would hate to tell him and it turns out not to be true. So I am going to wait until I see my doctor." "When is your doctor's appointment Laura?" "Tomorrow morning." "Oh my baby sister is going to be a mother. Mother is going to be so happy." "Please don't call and tell her until I tell Remington. I don't want him to hear it from anybody but me." "Don't worry I would never deprive you of telling mother the news." "Thank you." "I'm finally going to get to be an aunt. It's about time." Laura just sits there and laughs at her sister.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the office Remington is sitting at his desk reading his newspaper when he glances at his watch. It ten minutes to two and Laura is not back yet. He presses the intercom bottom. "Mildred what time is Mr. Prince suppose to get here for." "His appointment is for two o'clock." "Can you please bring me the case file Mildred?" "Sure thing chief." "Better brush up on the case just in case Laura running late." As he was turning to get up he suddenly became very dizzy. "Hmm, got up to fast." As he sits back down Mildred enters the office. "Here you go chief." "Thanks Mildred." "Chief you don't look so good. Are you feeling all right?" "I'm fine Mildred. I just have an upset stomach. Maybe some nice hot tea may help." "Coming right up." Mildred leaves to go and get his tea. "May be if I walk a bit it may help." Before he could be two feet from his desk he collapsed.  
  
Out in the outer office Mildred was getting Remington's tea when Laura came into the office. "Hello Mildred." "Oh hello Mrs. Steele." "Has Mr. Price arrived yet?" "Not yet hun. I was just bringing the chief some tea. He's not looking too good. I think he may be coming down with something. I think he should see a doctor." Walking toward her office. "Okay Mildred, let me put my purse up and I'll go and check up on him." As Laura was walking into her office she turned back to Mildred. "Thanks for the muffins." Giving her a puzzled look. "What muffins?" "The ones in my office." "I didn't bring any muffins with me today." "I wonder who sent them." Dismissing the thought. "We'll figure it out later. Let me check on Remington first." "Oh Mrs. Steele before I forget you have a certified letter on your desk." "Thanks Mildred." Mildred went back to fixing Remington's tea. Once in her office Laura picked up the letter it was addressed to L. Steele. As Laura was opening the letter she noticed that Remington had eaten quite a few muffins. "He must really be trying to conserve his energy." Letting out a small laugh. As Laura began to read the letter her mood quickly changed. The letter was from Felecia.   
  
Dear Linda I just wanted to send my regrets on   
your marriage and untimely death. I know  
Michael will be crushed after losing his  
precious Linda, but you don't have to worry  
about him because I will make sure that he is  
well taken care of. Felecia  
P.S. I hope you enjoy the muffins.  
  
"She sent the muffins. My untimely de... Oh my God." As Laura is about to run into Remington's office she hears Mildred scream. "MRS. STEELE!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Running into Remington office. "Mildred call the..." stopping quickly upon seeing her husband lying on the floor. "Oh god Remington." Running to his side she checks for a pulse. Upon finding one she lets out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. "Mildred call 911 hurry." As Mildred was dialing 911 Laura leaned over Remington with tears in her eyes whispering. " Please wake up. Don't leave me, not now." Coming back to Laura "There on their way. What could have caused this?" Laura was not listening to Mildred all she could hear were her own thoughts. Laura heart began to fill with sadness as she sat there with Remington's head resting in her lap. She could feel the warm tears running down her face but was unable to stop them. Laura whispered to him "Please God let him survive. I can't lose him." Mildred touch brought Laura back to reality. "Mrs. Steele how could this happen? He was fine just ten minutes ago. What is happening here?" Without taking her eyes off of Remington, Laura said "It was Felicia." "Felicia? What does she have to do with any of this? I thought she loves the boss she wouldn't want to hurt him." "Mildred she sent the muffins and they were laced with some type of drug. From the looks of the basket Remington ate quite a few. Mildred if he doesn't make it..." "Don't think that way he'll be fine." "For Felicia sake he better be, cause if he's not I'm going to find her and get her for this." That moment the paramedics and police showed up. " Any one here?" Called one of the paramedics. "In here come quick." As they took Remington off of Laura lap all the tears and fear she had been holding in finally came flooding out. She sat on the sofa rocking back and forth ward repeating "This can't be happening not now. God not now." Just then Detective Jarvis came in. "What's going on Ms. Krebs?" "Detective Jarvis. What are you doing here?" "When I heard the call over the radio I can to see if I could help. What's going on here?" " It seems that Felicia, a woman from Mr. Steele past, tried to drug Mrs. Steele with some poisoned muffins. But instead of Mrs. Steele eating them Mr. Steele ate them and now he's unconscious." "Why would this Felicia go after Mrs. Steele?" "Felicia never liked Mrs. Steele. She was always mad that Mr. Steele chose Mrs. Steele over her." "It doesn't mean she's the one behind this." Finally Laura spoke up. "She sent a letter today. It's on my desk." Jarvis sent one of the uniform officers to get the letter. Once the officer returned with the letter. "Here you go sir." "Thank you." "Detective if that all you need I must really get back to Mrs. Steele to make sure she's all right." "I'm finished for now. You can go." When Mildred went back in the office Laura was again crying while they were putting Remington on the stretcher. "Mrs. Steele did you eat any of the muffins?" Laura refused to look at her." "LAURA did you eat any of the muffins? Answer me please." "I only had a bite." "Mrs. Steele we have to get you checked out too." Mildred called one of the paramedics and told him that Laura had eaten some of the muffins. "She needs to be checked out to." "Okay. Come on Mrs. Steele let's let the doctor check you out.  
  
Mildred stayed behind to answer any questions that the police had while the paramedics brought Remington and Laura to the hospital. When Mildred finally arrived at the hospital she saw Laura sitting in the waiting room. She looked like she was in total shock. And she had every right to be. Her husband was lying in the hospital unconscious unsure of what had happened to him. Laura was unsure how she ended up at the hospital. All she could remember was sitting there watching as the paramedics loaded Remington into the ambulance.  
  
Mildred set next to Laura for almost two hours with out saying anything. There was nothing either one could say that could make this any better. So they just sat there holding hands praying for the best. "Mildred it's been almost two hours and they still don't know anything. What's going on?" Putting a comforting arm around Laura. "It's going to be okay Mrs. Steele. Do you want me to call you sister or your mother?" "No. I don't want them here." "Okay. Will you at least let me call Daniel? He needs to know about his son." "We'll call him as soon as hear something." "Okay."  
  
The longer they sat there the worse Laura got. Laura decided that if she didn't hear any thing in the next hour she was going to storm back there and find out what was going on. A few minutes passed when a doctor approached Laura and Mildred. "Mrs. Steele?" "Yes." "I'm Dr. Hamilton. I'm the one who examined you and your husband, Remington Steele." "Is he okay, can I see him?" "You can go in a little while but I'm afraid he's not out of the woods. We have not been able to identify the poison that we found in his system." "Do you know what it is doing to him? Will it cause him any problems in the future?" "So far it is doing nothing more than put him in a coma. As for future problems we just don't know. Hopefully we will know more once we have it further analyzed" "But he will wake up won't he?" "I'm not going to lie to you Mrs. Steele. We don't know if he'll ever wake up." "Oh God." Laura began to tremble, as the news that her husband could be dying and there was nothing she could do to stop it. So lost in thought she didn't even realize that she was slowly sliding to the floor. If it had not been for Mildred and Dr Hamilton Laura would be now lying on the floor. "Hey doc what about Mrs. Steele she ate some of those muffins too." "From her blood work we can tell that she didn't eat enough to affect her or her baby." "Baby?" "From your blood work confirms that your are pregnant." "Are you sure?" "I'm quite sure. I'm sorry I thought you knew. "I thought I was but I didn't know for sure." "I know this is not the right time considering the current situation with your husband, but we'd like to examine you again to make sure everything is okay." " All right. Mildred will you call Daniel and let him know what going on, but don't tell him about baby or me okay Mildred." "Okay Hun go and let the doctor check you out." As Laura and Dr. Hamilton were heading down the hallway Mildred thoughts and prayers are with the Laura. To find out in one day that you are going to have a baby and may lose your husband all in the same day. "Laura be strong every thing will work out. You'll have both your baby and your husband. Just be strong." 


	3. chapter 3

PART 3

At the payphone Mildred calls Daniel. "Hello may I speak to Daniel Chalmers?" Please hold." While waiting for Daniel Mildred was trying to figure out how to tell him that his son could be dying and there may not be any hope. "Hello." 

"Hi Daniel it's Mildred Krebs. I'm not disturbing you am I?" 

"No not at all. What can I do for you?" 

Letting out a heavy sigh. "There isn't an easy way to this." 

"Say what? 

What's going on Mildred?"

"It's Mr. Steele." 

"Harry? What's wrong?" 

"He's in the hospital." 

"What happened?"

"It seems that Felicia sent Mrs. Steele some muffins that were laced with some type of drug. We're not sure what they are suppose to do but instead of Mrs. Steele eating them the boss ate them and now he is in a coma."

"Can they stop the drug?" 

"They're not sure but they hope so. The police are looking for Felicia right now." 

"How's Laura holding up?"

"Not very well I'm afraid. She's in a bit of shock, but she's holding up." 

"What hospital is he in?" 

"Los Angeles General." 

"Mildred tell Laura I'm on my way and I will help them in anyway even if it means tracking down Felicia myself. See you soon." 

"Good-bye Daniel."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been an hour since Laura went with the doctor. Mildred was beginning to worry that something was wrong. When she was about to go and see what was going on she sees Laura coming down the hall. "Are you all right Mrs. Steele? What did the doctors say?" "He said I'm about eight weeks along and he also preformed and ultrasound to confirm the pregnancy and discovered something." "What is it Mrs. Steele is everything okay." "Everything's fine. He just discovered two." "Two. You mean twins. I'm so happy for you and the boss." Giving Laura a hug. As Laura hugs Mildred she starts to cry. " What's wrong?" "This is suppose to be the happiest time of my life and it's not. Mildred I'm going to have twins and the father of my twins may not live to even know his own children. How am I going to raise them by myself?" "You're not going to have to because the boss is not going to die. So why don't you go in there and give him something to fight for. Tell him he's going to be a father." "I don't know what to say." "Just talk to him. I'll go and see what Daniel flight get in for." "Okay." As Laura was walking toward his room she called out. "Are you sure you don't want me to call your mother or Frances?" "No. Not yet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Laura walked into his room she had never felt so alone since she married Remington. As she stood next to his bed she leans over and gives him a kiss. "Hi. I need you to wake up please. I have so much to tell you." She picks up his hand and places it on her stomach. She began to speak unaware of the tears that were running down her face. "I'm pregnant with twins. I guess it was that time when we were in New York. I guess you were right. A little down time did help." Laura smiles at the memory. "Besides what's happening I am happy that I am caring your children." She brings his hand to her lips and gives it a gentle kiss. "You have to get better. I want our children to know their father. You have so much to teach them and I don't want you to miss out on anything in their lives." Unable to stand any more Laura collapses in the chair by the bed. "Don't leave me now not like this." She starts crying and does not stop until she cried herself to asleep.

It's been a while since Laura went in to Remington's room and Mildred was starting to worry about Laura. As she opens the door she see Laura asleep with her head on the bed. She looks over to see that Mr. Steele is still asleep. She felt her heart break for them. So young and in love and now this has to happen. Why?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been almost five hours since they had arrived at the hospital. Daniels plane was delayed so he would be catching a later flight and would be landing some time tomorrow and he would come strait here. Mildred considered calling Laura family but decided against it. She remembered how her sister reacted to the idea that her husband was cheating on her. And Laura's mother was the same way. It's best that they are not here. They would only upset Laura more and she does not need that. Mildred thought was interrupted. "Excuse me. Where is Mrs. Steele?" "She's in with her husband." "Thank you." "Dr. Hamilton have you come up with something?" "May be." The way he said that made Mildred think that what ever the "something" was not all that good.

He walked into Remington's room to find Laura asleep in the chair holding Remington hand. "Mrs. Steele?" "Oh, yes. Is there any news?" "May be. We have never some across a drug like this before, but we think we may have a found a solution." "That's great give it to him." "It's not that simple." " What wrong?" "Before we can give it to him, we have to have a simple of his blood sent off to another lab." "Why? What's wrong?" "There was an element that we could not identify and because of that we do not want to give him the treatments because of the unknown side effects." "What side effects?" "Were not sure. It could be anything from a heart attaches to internal bleeding or a number of things that could possibly kill him." " So what you are saying is that if you give him the treatment it might kill him?" "That's what I mean. I'm sorry. We are working on it. I have even sent a sample of his blood the Center for Disease Control. Maybe they will be able to figure out what that unknown element is. I'm sorry I don't have better news." "Thank you Dr. Hamilton. I'm sure you will come up with something." "I'll be by later to check on Mr. Steele, but I would like for you to go home and get some sleep. You need to conserve your energy after what's happen to day." "I did sleep earlier." "I know but you are carrying twins Mrs. Steele. And your body needs to get as much sleep as possible." Looking over toward Remington. "I understand, but I can't leave him. Not now." Seeing the determination on Laura face Dr. Hamilton came up with a solution that would make them both happy. "Okay. If you won't go home and get some sleep. How about if I bring an extra bed in here will you get some sleep them?" "Yes." "Don't worry Dr. Hamilton. "I'll make sure that she gets some sleep even if I have to tie her to that bed." "Mildred you don't have to stay." "Oh yes I do." Walking over to Laura holding her hand. "The boss would never forgive me if I left you here by yourself, besides I don't think I can sleep any way." In side Laura was grateful that Mildred had decided to stay, because she didn't think she would be able to get through the night by herself. "Well it seems that I am leaving you in good hand. I'll have them bring in an extra bed and some blankets." "Thank you doctor." "Now get some rest." "I will." "I'll check back in a few hours." Fifteen minutes after Dr. Hamilton left an orderly brought a bed and blankets. "Mildred what time is Daniel's plane getting in for?" "Some time tomorrow morning." "Tomorrow morning?" "He couldn't get a fight any earlier. So he's catching the red-eye tonight." "Good. That gives me some time. I don't think I could face Daniel and any question he has tonight." "Mrs. Steele can I ask you a question?" "Sure Mildred." "Why don't you want me to call you family? I mean you let me call Daniel why not your mother?" Laura sighs. "Mildred my mother would be all over me. It's not that I don't want her here, it's just that if she was here and she knew I was pregnant she would be all over me and as much as I love my mother she can be a little over bearing and I can't handle that right now." "I understand. But you do know when the news gets out she will be over here in a flash." "I know that's why I'm glad that she and Frances's family should be in Flordia by now. So they should not hear anything for a couple of day. Until then I'll be stress free." "I hope your right. But right now you need to get some sleep." "Okay and thank you Mildred." "You don't have to thank me. Now go to sleep." 

Laura woke up early that next morning hoping that yesterday was a dream, but it wasn't. Her husband was still lying in a coma. She had to do something. She couldn't stay here and do nothing. "Mildred wake up." "What is it? Is he all right?" "He's fine. Mildred would you mind staying with him?" "Sure, but where are you going?" "I'm going to look for Felicia." Mildred jumps up. "What about your babies?" "I'll be fine. I won't over do it." " Let me come with you then." "No. I need you here in case he wakes up." "But you should not be out there by yourself."

"She won't." They turn to see Daniel standing in the door. "What?" "You heard me. I'm coming with you." " Why? I can handle it myself." "I'm sure you can, but I just thought it would be better if I go because I know how Felicia thinks. She crossed the line when she went after my son and his wife." "You don't have to." "Yes I do. Just like you my dear, I can't sit here and wait." "Fine but we do this my way." "Fine lets go." Mildred steps in front of them. "Wait a minute. Mrs. Steele can I speak to you out side a moment." Laura knew what this would be about. "Sure Mildred. Won't be but a minute Daniel." "Take your time I'll stay with Harry." Laura then realized that Daniel needs a minute with his son. She walked back over to him and gave him a hug. "Don't worry he'll be fine. We'll fine the antidote." "Yes we will."

Once Daniel was in the room alone he looked at Remington and all he saw was his son dying right before his eyes. "Oh, Harry. How could this happen? I never thought that Felicia would go to get lengths to get ride of Laura. I will never forgive her if some thing... You have to get better Harry. I don't think Laura will survive if anything happens to you. Hell I won't survive if any thing happens to you. You can beat this I know you can.. Just don't give up. You need to fight this. You have so much to look forward to. Don't let Felicia win. I promise you I will make Felicia pay for this I promise."

Out in the hallway. "Mrs. Steele you have to tell him that you are pregnant." "Why, I'll be careful." "No you won't. You will do anything to save you husband. I know that for sure. But do you really think he would want you to endanger the lives of his children just to save his." Laura knew the answer to that question. Remington would do anything to save their lives, even give his own. "I know but I can't just sit here. "I know you can't. I just want you to tell Daniel so he could look out for you. Before you say that you don't need any body to watch your back. I have to remind you again that it is just not one life that you are trying to protect it's three. So tell him or I will." Just then Daniel come up to them. "Tell me what?" Mildred gave Laura a stern look. "The doctor told me that we need to fine a pure sample of the drug. He said it would help in trying to find the antidote." Mildred nudges her. "Tell him the rest or I promise I will." "What is she talking about Laura?" "I'm pregnant." "You're pregnant. Does Harry know?" "No I just found out yesterday." "Maybe you shouldn't be going Laura. Let me handle it." "I have to go." "Laura if you got hurt Harry would never forgive any of us. So let me handle this Laura, please." "Thanks you for your concern Daniel. But she mad it personal when he ended in a coma." "Well if you insist on going than I'm coming with you, somebody's has to protect my daughter-in-law and my grandchild." It touched Laura that Daniel would want to protect her and her children. She finally understood where Remington got his need to protect her came from. "Grandchildren. I'm caring twins." That took Daniel by surprise. "Then I know I'm coming." " Fine let me check on Remington one more time." As they were leaving Mildred pulled Daniel to the side. "Daniel the doctor told Laura to take it easy. Don't let her over due it." " I'll keep an eye on her Mildred, don't worry. You better." Laura returns. "Shall we." "Be careful you two." Giving Mildred one last look. We'll be okay. Just look after him. I will. As Mildred was going back in to the room she remembered something she saw on TV about coma patients and how familiar things helped. She picked up the phone. Hello Fred? Ms. Krebs. I need you to go the Steele home and get a few items for me.


	4. chapter 4

Same disclaimer as in part one: Don't own, Don't sue.

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Between work and school it's been tough. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out next week. Please keep the review coming. I love the feedback.

Part 4

Driving from the hospital

"So where should we begin Daniel?" 

"If I were Felicia and I was trying to kill you. I would be close to you." 

"How close?" 

"How did you know it was Felicia?" 

"She sent a letter addressed to me yesterday."

"From where?" 

"No return address." 

"She has to be some where close. Why don't we stop in an old friend who might know a something?" 

"Who?" 

"Monroe. Do you know where he lives?" 

"I think he still lives in Longfellow Condos." 

"Let's go it's s place to start."

"It's been almost twenty hours since the ambulance let his office. I'm sure he must be beside him self with worry about his poor Lisa. Are you sure that the drug won't kill her?" 

" It won't kill her right away she will be in a coma. But if she is not given the antidote in 48 hours her system will begin to shut down and them it may be ill reversible and she will die." 

"As much as I would love to see her dead Michael would never forgive me, but if I just let her stay in a coma what harm can that do." 

"Nothing she'll just wake up with a bad headache that's all."

"I think I'll call and see how she is doing." Felicia walks over to the phone and calls the hospital. 

"How do you know what hospital he took her to?"

"If I know Michael he took her to the best hospital." She turns her attention back to the phone. "Los Angeles General. My name is Dr. Jane Premont. I'm calling about a patient of mine who was brought in."

"What is the name?" 

"A Laura Steele?" There is a pause while the clerk is checking the files. 

"I'm sorry we don't have a Laura Steele here. The only Steele we have is a Remington Steele." Felicia almost dropped the phone when she hears the name. Michael she said to herself. 

"Thank you very much."

" No problem Dr. Premont." Felicia hangs up the phone and turns back to Adam. "What have I done?"

" What are you talking about?"

"Lisa not the one in a coma it's Michael."

Laura and Daniel find Monroe on his way out the door. "Daniel, Laura what are you doing here?" 

"Monroe we need to talk. Can we come in?" 

"Sure, but I was on my way out."

"It's important Monroe." 

"Come on in. What's so important?" 

It's Remington."

"What's Mick done now?" 

"He's in the hospital." He sits down in a chair. 

"What's wrong?" 

"He's been poisoned." 

"What? By who?" 

"A woman from his past name Felicia."

"Felicia." 

"You know her?"

"Mick mentioned her name before. He always told me that she was a good friend of his why would she do anything that would hurt him?"

"I don't think she meant for him to get hurt. The poison was meant for Laura." "You mean she was trying to kill you?" 

"I am afraid so." 

"What do you want me to do?"

" We were wondering if may be you heard anything about her being in town or were she could have gotten the drug from?"

"I don't know where she could be, but I did hear about a guy who has a drug that can put people in comas in a matter of hours." 

"That sounds like what Remington is going through."

"If it is we need to find the antidote quick." 

"Why Monroe?" 

"If I remember correctly that 48 hours after the coma the person can go into cardiac arrest and sooner or later would die form total system failure." 

"We have to find her now Daniel he's been a coma for almost twenty hours. I can't lose him." Daniel hugs Laura. 

"You won't my dear. Not if I have anything to say about it. Monroe do you think you may be able to find this guy?"

"Let me make a few phone call and see what I can do."

"Okay we'll try to find out where Felicia is staying. You can meet us back at he hospital in lets say two hours?"

"That's fine. Don't worry Laura we'll save Mick."

"So where to now Laura?" 

"I don't know."

"May be we should check out a few hotels that she would stay in." 

"That's a good idea." As they were walking back to the car Laura was beginning to grow very tired and weak.

"Daniel would you mind driving. I'm not up to it right now." 

"Sure Laura, but wouldn't you rather go back to the home and get some rest. I mean didn't the doctor tell you to take it easy?"

"I am. I just don't feel up to driving." 

"I gather it would be useless to get to go back to the hospital too?" 

"Yeah it would." 

"Laura how about a compromise? You put the seat back and get some sleep and I'll wake you when we get to the right hotel?" Laura was going to protest that she was fine and did not need any sleep that was until she saw a familiar look in his eyes. It was the same look Remington gives her when he is truly worried about. Laura smiled 

"Okay I'll get some sleep if you promise to wake me when we get to the hotel." 

"I promise. Now get some sleep you and my grandchildren need it." Laura smiled and drifted off to sleep as Daniel headed to the first hotel. As they were leaving Monroe's Laura thoughts were for her husband who could be dying right now. She thought back to the night that Remington proposed the second time.

_They were visiting Daniel in London. They had taken a walk along a lake. "You know Laura it's been along time since we have taken a walk with out someone chasing or shooting at us." " I know I almost for got what you felt like." Then he kissed her. "You know Laura.. pulling her into his arms.. I never did thank you for marring me those weeks ago." "Yes you did." "When did I ?" "When you told me that you loved me for the first time." "You mean that's all I had to say?" "What do mean that's all you had to say?" They walked a little more. "Well you see Laura I went to visit an old friend and told him about you and how you became my wife." "And how did he take it?" "He laughed. He said that any woman who was willing to marry me under those circumstances must really love me or is a complete fool. Can you believe that eh?" "I can, so it's a good thing that hopelessly in love with you." With those word she gave him a kiss. "Laura?" "Hmm." "Don't you want to know why I went to see him?" "No. I told myself that if this is going to work I'm going to have to start trusting you. So I'm starting now by not asking why." "Oh. I just thought you would like to know since it concerns how long this marriage is going to last." Before Laura could get a word out he started walking a little further. When she caught up to him she stopped him. "Where are you going and what do you mean how long this marriage will last?" " I thought you were going to trust me?" "I'm trying but my patience is wearing thin." "Let's walk a little further and it will all be explained I promise." "Where are we going?" "Just over there." Pointing to an open area that was surrounded by beautiful white candles. In the middle of the candles was a blanket with a bucket with chilled champagne and two sliver-covered plates and red roses. "Oh my." "Do you like it?" "It's beautiful." "Then Shall we?" As he led her to the blanket soft music began to play. "What is all of this Remington?" "Just a little thank you gift." " For what?" "For two reason. But first I want to thank you for not killing me when you first found out about the Clarissa and the INS." He gives her a light kiss. Picking up the first tray. "Now this is for going through with this scam with the INS. I know how much you hate to deceive anyone" With that he lift up the cover to reveal a beautiful necklace with a gold key outlined with diamond chips. "This is the key to my heart that only you posses." He put it on her and kisses her neck. "Thank you. I want you to know that only you posses the key to my heart." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "But you should know that I would do anything for the man I love, even deceiving the INS." He gives her one of his paten smiles. "This is for the second reason." Handing her the last covered sliver plates. When she removed the cover in the middle of the plate was a small velvet box and inside was a diamond ring. When Laura lifted her head she saw Remington on one knee. "Does this..." "Laura you gave me an honest name, an honest life. I would like to know if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife for now and forever?" He slipped the ring on her finger. With tears in her eyes Laura looked deep into those blue eyes that were bluer than the ocean and saw love. Love that was always there and would always be there. With a deep breathe she said.. "Yes. I would be honored to become Mrs. Remington Steele now and forever." They then sealed their love with a kiss. At that moment the whole world stood still as they made the ultimate commitment to each other._

Laura was brought out of her dream by someone tapping her on her shoulder. "Laura are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. How long have I been sleep for?" 

"About an hour."

"Where are we? " 

"The Beverly Hills Hotel." 

"Do you think she could be here?" 

"There are only a few places where Felicia would stay and this hotel is the most likely one." As they were walking into the hotel Laura was a little sluggish.   
"Laura are you sure you are all right?" 

"I'm fine. That nap gave me a little energy boost." Laura was lied that little nap did nothing for her but make her realize how tired she actual was and how she wished she could go back the sleep. She was now even more tired than before. As they were walking into the hotel neither of them notice Felicia leaving the elevator. "What are they doing here? I can't let them see me not now." She was not about the let Michael's father or his wife stop her. Now all she had to do was leave without them seeing her. As they walked up to the front desk. Daniel turned to see a woman who looked like Felicia leave. 

"Laura I think I just saw Felicia leave." 

"Quick maybe we can catch her." By the time they made it to the front of the hotel Felicia jumped in a cab and was gone. 

"At least we know that she is staying here." 

"Yeah but where is she going?" They head back into the hotel.

"Where to lady?" 

"Los Angeles General and take the shortest route." 

"What ever you say." As Felicia settles in the back of the cab she looks back at the hotel and see Daniel and Laura standing there. "This is getting out of hand. All I wanted was Michael to came back to me. I just wanted to hurt Laura so he could see that it he should be with. I'll just go and see him give him the antidote and explain and he'll for give me that's all to it. It'll be all right." She closed her eyes and rode in silent to the hospital.

"Daniel maybe we should check in here room. Maybe we'll find something that could lead us to who ever has the antidote." 

"It's worth a look." As they walked up to the receptionist. 

"Excuse me?"

"How can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Daniel Lord and this is my daughter Laura. We're trying to locate my other daughter Felicia Lord. She gave me her room number but in my old age I seem to have forgotten it. It was either 375 or 573." 

"I'm sorry put we don't give out that information."

"Dad why don't you sit over there while I talk to the young man." She led Daniel over to a chair and whispered something in his ear. When Daniel set down he started to play with flowers on the table. "You'll have to for give my father. He's suffering from Alzheimer's and he answered the phone before I could." Looking back at Daniel who was now plucking the petals of the flower. Laura looked back at the front desk clerk and started speaking like she was holding back tears.

"It's just so hard to see him like this. Felicia was suppose to take him for the day so I could rest. I know it is against the rules but could you please just give me her room number?"

The desk clerk looked from Laura to Daniel and sighed. "Sure but just don't tell anyone, okay?" 

"Thank you." After a few moments he looked up. 

"She's in room 548." 

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate this. Come on dad let's go see Felicia." "Yes Felicia. She's taking me to Disney Land." 

"That's right dad." 

They walked to the elevator and got on. "Laura that was brilliant. Between you, Harry and me we could have good run in Europe." When he look at Laura his smile faded as he saw a tear fall. Thinking to him self. 'Don't worry Laura we'll save Harry.' He then squeezed her hand. She looked at him and smiled.


	5. chapter 5

Same disclaimer as in part one.

Once they were in they began searching the room for any thing that could lead them to the antidote. "This is hopeless we don't know where to began to look Daniel." 

"Come now Laura. Don't give up on Harry is counting on us." 

"I know. I just don't know where to start." Laura set on the arm of the chair. Daniel could see that all of the stress Laura was under was beginning to take its toll on her. 

"It's going to be okay Laura. We're going to find it." He gave her a hug. 

"Now why don't you check the desk while I check the bedroom okay?"

"Okay." While Laura was searching the living room, Daniel was looking in the bedroom. While searching the closet he discovered a briefcase. In side was an envelope that contained pictures of Laura and Harry's comings and goings. There were even pictures of Laura with hateful words written all over them. 'Good lord. She really wants to see Laura dead. I can't believe this.' 

While searching the desk she ran across an address book and a note pad. As she flipped through the book she saw a few names that are in the Los Angeles area. She reached for the note pad to write down the names, when she noticed that on the pad was written Los Angeles General room 544. "Daniel?" 

Hearing Laura call his name he quickly put the pictures back in the envelope. "Did you find something?" 

"She knows where he is?" 

"Where who is?" 

"Remington. She's going after him again. We have to warn Mildred." 

"She won't hurt him Laura." "Your probably right but I don't want her near him." She picks up the phone and dial the hospital. "Mildred it's Laura. How's he doing...No we just missed her...Mildred listen she may be on her way over there so be on the look out...Thanks Mildred. Daniel let's get back to the hospital and I'll call Monroe and see if he found any thing."

Back at the hospital Mildred was trying to make Remington as comfortable as possible. She remembered reading that people in comas are shown to respond to familiar voices and sounds. So she had Fred bring in a pair of pajamas, his copy of Gone with the Wind and a copy of his and Laura second wedding. "Chief why don't we watch you wedding again? I never get tired of seeing that." As Mildred was putting the tape in she did not notice that door had been open slightly. 

"I'm so sorry Michael but you'll thank me when you wake up." Her thoughts were broken with sounds of Remington and Laura saying their vows. 

"You two have never looked so happy. It's hard to believe that you've been married for almost two years. And in seven short months you two will be the parents of twins." 

'Twins? She's caring his children. That can't be. She is not suppose to be the mother of his children I am. I will not let that happen. I won't let it happen. How can she have his children. I'm suppose to be the mother of his children not her. How can that be. I won't let her, she will not have is children if I can help it.' She slowly closed the door. 

"Chief you have to get up there are so many people who need you in their lives. Mrs. Steele, Daniel, your children and me. Don't you want to see who they are going to look like? Whether they are boys or girls or both. Who they will be like you or Mrs. Steele? Well then you have to wake up." Mildred turned from the TV and looked at him. Her heart was breaking as she looked at the man who, over time had become a son to her, slowly fad away. "Remington you have to come back to all of us." She kissed his forehead. 

Minutes later Laura and Daniel arrived in Remington's room.

"Mildred have you seen her?"

"No I haven't seen anybody." Finally looking around the room Laura notices the changes that Mildred had made. "What happen in here Mildred?" 

"Well I was watching something on TV that said people in coma usually respond faster if they have familiar things around them. So I had Fred go to the house and get the things I thought the boss would want. Like a pair of his own pajamas, you know how he hates hospital gowns. I got Gone with the wind and a copy of your wedding tape. I hope your not mad?"   
"No. It's fine Mildred."

Looking at Laura Mildred was beginning to see the stress that Laura was going through. "Mrs. Steele are you alright?"

"I'm fine just a little tired."

"Here sit down for a while."

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"No."

"Mrs. Steele you are now eating for three. You have to eat something and get some rest. You like exhausted."

"I'm fine. Will you two relax." As she was getting up she got dizzy and fell back in the chair.

"That's it Laura. You are not going anywhere. First I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get you something to eat. Then you are going to get in that other bed and you are going to get some sleep. Is that clear?"

"I can't I have to find Felicia?"

"You will do no such thing. Mildred and I will play detective for a while. You need to rest. You won't be doing Harry any good if you get hurt. Harry would have all our heads if you or his children were hurt."

Looking at both Daniel and Mildred, Laura knew that there was no way she was going to win this fight. So she gave up. Besides she was hungry and she knew her body was screaming for rest. After a nice lunch Mildred and Daniel left so Laura could get some sleep.

"We'll check back in an hour or two."

"Okay." As they were leaving walked back over to her husband and gave him a kiss and got in the other bed and drifted off to sleep.

"So where are we going Daniel?"

"I think we should go back to Felicia's hotel and see if we can find any other clues and maybe even the drug."

"You found some thing? I thought since neither of you said anything you didn't find anything?"

"I think I did but I didn't want to tell Laura because it might have been dangerous for Laura to hear or see."

"You did the right thing. What did you find anyway?"  
"I'll show you when we get to the hotel. Let's go."

As they turned to leave the hospital they didn't notice Felicia watching them. 'I wonder if she is pregnant.' Felicia turned and went to the information desk. "Excuse me I'm Dr. Emily Peamont. I called earlier about a patient. I was wondering if I could see her chart. (A.N. I have no idea if you can get patient info like that, but for my story you can) 

"I'll need to see some idea."

"Sure here you go." Handing her a fake hospital ID with her picture on it.

"Thank you Dr. Peamont. Was she admitted? "

"No. She was treated and then released."  
"Her charts not here but I'll have to check the computers to see if it was sent up here yet." After a few minutes she located the chart. "Here it is. It was in the discharged section." Handing the folder to Felicia. 

"Thank you." As Felicia read Laura's chart she read that she was pregnant. 'I can't believe it. She's eight weeks along. This can't be happening.' "Thank you nurse."

As she headed back to Remington's room she took out two viles. One contained the antidote the other contained the drug. 'I'll give Michael the antidote and give Laura the drug that was meant for her and while he's mourning her death I'll be there to comfort him.'

As she enters Remington's room she sees Laura asleep in the next bed. "Thanks for being here Lisa you save me the trouble of having to hunt you down." She moves to ward Remington's bed. "My dear Michael this will make you feel better." She injects the antidote in his IV and walks over to Laura and injects her with the drug but before she could give her all of it Laura wake's up and pushes Felicia off of her. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm just taking care of you like I should have done the first time I meet you"

"Why you...." Before Laura could finish she fell to the floor.

"Good bye Linda." As she was leaving she turned and gave Remington a kiss. "I'll see you later love." As she was leaving she saw Monroe coming and started to run. Not knowing why she was coming from Mick's room Monroe ran after her but lost her as she turned the corner. He was headed back to Remington's room. Once he got there he saw Laura lying on the floor with a syringe in her arm. "Oh no Laura. I need some help in here!"

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I'll try to get the next one out sooner than this one.


	6. chapter 6

"Can I get some help in here please." Monroe yelled to some nurses down the hall.

"Page Dr. Hamilton to the Steele room stat." Dr. Hamilton and some nurses came running in. "What happened?"  
"I don't know I just saw her lying on the floor." 

"Doctor it looks like someone tried to give her something from the puncture in her arm."

"Quick lets get her on the bed and be careful she's pregnant. Nurse I want a complete blood work done on her and tell the lab to put a rush on it. Tell them to look for the same substance that was found in her husbands blood work. Let get her to X-ray I want to make sure that she didn't hit her head when she fell lets move now." With that the team of doctors and nurses with Laura and Monroe was left to digest what he had just learned.

"She pregnant with Mic's baby. That's why she came back. She was trying to kill Laura. Good Lord she's lost her mind."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the hotel Daniel and Mildred began searching the room for any clue as to where Felicia was or what her next move was. While Daniel was looking around the dresser Mildred found a briefcase in the closet.

"Daniel, I think I found something."

"Great work Mildred. Lets have a look."

"It's locked Daniel."

With a smile he said "That's not a problem. Surely you know that by now." With a few seconds Mildred heard both lock give way.

"I forgot who taught the boss how to do that." Soon the smile on Daniel's face began to fade. 

"What is it Daniel?" He hand the folder to her. She gasp when she see what's inside. In side the folder where pictures of Laura coming and going from the office and the apartment. There were even pictures of Laura and Remington intimate positions. 

"She's been following Laura for a while. Some of these pictures are from at least two maybe three week ago."

"Mildred take a look at these. I think Felicia was really trying to kill Laura." He hands her some paper.

"These all are addressed to the boss. She was planning on making him chose between Laura and herself. Surely she knows that the boss would choose Laura over her?"

"Maybe but what if she was going to let Laura get sick and his choice could have been her life in exchange for him leaving Laura. That way he would not have a choice in the matter."

"Daniel I think we need to get back to the hospital. Because if what you say is true than she will not stop until the he's hers. And I don't want to leave Laura alone by herself." 

" I agree let's call and see if she alright." Mildred move to the phone to call the hospital.

"I'm trying to get through to room 415. Hello? Who's this? Monroe where's Laura? She what! We'll be right there."  
" Mildred what is it? Has something happened to Harry?"

"No it's Laura. Felicia attacked her now and now unconscious."

"What about her babies?"

"I don't know. I don't think he knows."

"We need to get the hospital now."

Monroe was sitting in Remington's room afraid to leave in case she came back. "I'm not going to give her another chance to go after him. I still can't believe that she went after them like that." Just then Monroe heard something he turned to see Remington coming to.

"Hmm. Where am I?

Moving to the bed. "Your in the hospital Mick now lay still and I'll go and get the doctor."

"Where's Laura?"

Monroe froze, he couldn't tell Mick that Laura was now the one in danger of dying and he sure as hell couldn't tell him that she's pregnant.

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. It's kind of short but the next one will be longer.


	7. chapter 7

"I'll go and get the doctor Mick you just lay still." Monroe left the room

'His head was throbbing. Why was he in a hospital? The last thing he remembered was asking Mildred for some tea. What the bloody hell happen to me and where was Laura? Where's Mildred? Why was Monroe here? To many questions and no answers is giving me a headache.' 

In the hall Monroe and Dr. Hamilton are talking.

"Doc I don't think you should tell him about Laura or that she's pregnant just yet. I think it would be best if you wait until his father and Mildred get back. They should be here in a little bit."

"I think it would be best if he wasn't told right now. I don't want him to be alone when he finds out."

Just then Dr. Hamilton and Monroe walked in. Mr. Steele's room.

"Nice to see you Mr. Steele. I'm Dr. Hamilton. I've been in charge of you case since you arrived."

"And when was that?"  
"You were brought in around 12:30 yesterday afternoon."

"I've been here since yesterday."

"Yes you have Mr. Steele."

Sitting up in the bed. "Why?"

"It seems you were poisoned. In fact we didn't expect you to wake up without the antidote. I'll have to take some blood to see what happened."

"Fine, fine but where's Laura?" Just then both Dr. Hamilton and Monroe looked at each other. He could tell they were hiding some thing and he was in mood to play games.

"Where the bloody hell is my wife?" 

Just then Mildred and Daniel walked in.

"Mr. Steele your awake."

"Harry my boy it's good to see you up and about."

"Daniel what are you doing here? And for the last bloody time where is my wife?"

That's when Dr. Hamilton decided to tell him the truth. " Mr. Steele it seems who ever poison you attacked your wife and poisoned her with the same drug. Where unsure as to how much she was given. I'm having her blood test now."

"Is she all right?"

"For now she is. I'm unsure as to how that dosage will effect her in her present condition."

"What condition?"

Remington can tell that everybody know more than what there saying.

"Mr. Steele your wife's pregnant."

"Pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Yes she's about eight weeks along."

"Is the baby okay?"  
"They're fine right now. We'll have to do an amniocentesis (A.N: I'm not sure they did those back then but for this story they did.) on her in the next few weeks.

"Wait you said they why?"

"Your wife is caring twins."

"I want to see her now."

"Not right now. We're still running test some other test and then we'll bring her in here."  
"Here?"

"Just by talking to you now I can tell that you are just as stubborn as your wife and will not stay in that bed if she is not in the same room as you. So I just going to the end of a long conversation if I would have tried to talk you into staying here while she was in an another room. I'll be by later to talk to you about the test results."

"Thank you Dr. Hamilton."

As Hamilton leaves Remington looks at the faces around him. He knows there's more going on than what Dr. Hamilton has just told him.

"It's good to see awake Harry?"

"It sure is Mick."

"You gave quite a scare there boss."

"Now that he's gone what the going on here and I want the truth."

They all looked at each other silently deciding who would tell him it was Felicia.

"Well somebody better start talking real soon."

Finally Mildred started. "It was Felicia."

"What do you mean it was Felicia?"  
"She was the one who sent the muffins you ate were laced with the drug."

"Why would she want to hurt Laura and me?"

"Not you just Laura." He was stun with the news that someone he thought was a good friend was responsible for this and that she set out to hurt Laura.

"We think she some how heard that you were hurt and not Laura. She must have been here to give you the antidote and when she saw Laura lying in the other bed asleep and decided to finish what she started."

" I can't believe that Felicia would do something like this."

"I think she's been planning this for awhile. We found these in her hotel room." He handed Remington the folder containing the pictures Felicia had taken of both him and Laura.

"Do you have any idea where she is now?"

"No. The last time any of us saw her she was coming out of here. Det. Jarvis has the police is looking for her."

"And I got in touch with a few buddies and there keep an eye out for her. They'll let me know the minute anybody sees or hears from her."

"We have to find her. She's the only link to the antidote and I will not let her take away what I hold dear to me."

"Don't worry boss we won't let the blonde bimbo get away." As she was moving closer to Remington she kicked something on the floor. "What's this?" She holds up a vile. Monroe moves closer.

"Let me see that Mildred. I think this might be the antidote or possible the drug."

"How can you tell? Maybe on of the nurses dropped it."

"I don't think so Daniel. If it was from one of the nurses there would be some kind of label on it, and as you can see there is nothing on it. And besides when I found Laura you could tell that there had been a struggle. Maybe Laura knocked it out of her hand."

"You might be right Monroe." Almost jumping out of bed. "Quick Mildred get that to Dr. Hamilton maybe he will be able to determine what it is."

"You need to calm down Harry your still a sick man."

"I can't Daniel. How can I when the woman I love may be dying along with the children I may never get to see? And the only thing that could save them is either on its way to Dr. Hamilton or is god knows where with Felicia. When she's a wake and out of danger I'll relax but not until then." Daniel was about to say something when Dr. Hamilton walked into the room with Mildred on his tail.

"Mr. Steele may I speak with you in private?"

"What is it? Is it about Laura?"

"Yes."

"What ever you have to say can be said in front of them we're all family here."

Takes a deep breath. "It seems your wife was given more than we thought, almost two times the amount that was found in your system. So the compilations are happening at a faster rate than we liked."

"What are you trying to say doctor."

"While we were performing a CT scan she stopped breathing."

"Oh no." was all Mildred could say before grabbing Remington's hand.

"Is she all right?"

"Yes we were able to get her to start breathing on her own, but to make sure she keeps on breathing we but her on a ventilator to breath for her. In case she stops again."

"What about that vile I gave you?"

"I'm having it analyzed right now. Hopefully it's the antidote because as the rate the drug is progressing she may only have until tomorrow before her whole system begins to shut down." Remington was quiet the whole time. In a matter of 36 hours his whole world was spinning our of control and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Were having her moved to the ICU. I'll have a nurse bring you to her when we have her strait."

"Thank you."

"I wish I had better news." As he was turning to leave. "I almost forgot. Since she is being moved to the ICU they don't allow patient to wear jewelry (A.N. I have no idea if it's true or not) So they asked me to give you these." He hands him Laura wedding rings and her necklace "I'll check on you later.

The news about Laura had taken everybody by shock. As Remington looked down at what Dr. Hamilton had given him he could feel the tear threating to fall. He carefully took her rings and placed them on the necklace and placed the necklace around his neck.

"Are you all right chief?" He said nothing all he did was play with her rings.

"Say something Harry?"

In almost a whisper he said "I need time to be alone right now. If you don't mind."

Mildred was about to protest to him being along but Monroe grabbed her arm and in silent communication to her that he need this time so he could let it all sank in.

"Sure Mick. We'll be right out side if you need anything."

"She'll be fine boss. She's one tough cookie." Kissing him on the top of his head.

As they were leaving Daniel he took one last look back in time to see the tears run down his son's fane. And in that brief moment Daniel saw all the pain his son was going through. 'How I wish I could bear it for you Harry my boy. How I wish I could.' With that Remington was left alone with his tears.

End of part 7


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own nor have the rights to the characters from Remington Steele. I'm just a fan who couldn't get enough of my favorite private detectives. So please don't sue me. This is for entertainment only.  
  
A.N: I know it's been a while. But hopefully this summer it will be finished and maybe a couple new stories. Sorry about the wait.  
Once left alone Remington let the tears he had been holding go. He couldn't believe that in one day he could lose everything he had ever wanted. A wife who was his lover, best friend and mother of his children. Why now. How am I going to be able to go on with out her. That was his last thought as he continued to stare out of the window.  
(One hour later)  
"I hate to see the boss like this. You would think that they deserve some happiness. I mean to find out that your wife is pregnant and may die in the same day is cruel."  
"We just have to be pray that the police find Felicia so we could get the antidote and save her and the twins life."   
"I hate to leave him in there alone. I know he need the time to be alone but you know him. If he doesn't talk to some one he's going to keep in. I'm going to go and check on him." Mildred heads to Remington's room.  
"Hey boss. How are you doing?"  
"Mildred how am I going to be able to go on with out her? She made me who I am. I don't know what I an going to do with her in my life. "  
"Stop thinking like that. Mrs. Steele going to be fine and so are your children. Everything is going to be fine. You just wait and see."  
"You don't know that Mildred I may lose all of them day or tomorrow, I may never see my children."  
"Stop thinking like that. If I know your wife she is just as stubborn as you and your children will most likely be just as stubborn as the two of you." She kisses the top of his head. Just then there was knock at the door.  
"Mr. Steele Dr. Hamilton asked me to bring you to see your wife."  
"Thank you."  
"Boss I think may be I'll take the other down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Just remember that you are not in this alone. There are people who love both of you. Okay."  
"Thanks Mildred. Okay nurse let's go."  
As they were going down to the long white hallway Remington began to think about what Felicia had done and what could happen if they didn't find her. Stop thinking like that mate. Mildred's right Laura will not let Felicia win. She too stubborn for that. The nurse wheeled him in Laura's room. He looked at all the machines and all the tubes that were hooked up to Laura.  
" Dr. Hamilton said you could stay as long as you need, just call when your ready to go back to your room."  
" Thank you.  
Once the door was closed he stood and her a genital kiss on her forehead.  
"Laura. You have to get better. I can't go on with out you. There's so much we haven't done yet. We still have to find a house for our children." As he thought about them he placed his hand on her stomach.   
"How could we not have notice. Your mood swings had been worse than normal. I guess we were caught up in our love that we didn't notice that our love had created two lives. I lobe you Laura for giving me everything I ever wanted. I have never loved anybody as much as I love you right now." He kisses the hand he was holding and kisses her stomach. " I love you two to." He sits back and watches her and said a silent prayer that his family would be okay. "Laura I promise I'll make Felicia pay for what she's done." With that he get up and sneaks out of Laura's room and the hospital in search of Felicia.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I wish I could take away some of the pain he's feeling right now."  
"I know what you mean Mildred. I watched him live through a lot of stuff. I just don't know how he'll make if it if she doesn't."  
"I've set for four years and watched then play games with each other and now that they are finally happy this happens. They were so happy at their wedding."  
"I know what you mean. I've never saw Mick so happy in all the years I've know him. I know if it wasn't for Laura I don't know where he would be."  
" I think there good for each other. She keeps him on the strait and narrow and he puts a little excitement in her life."  
"Your right Mildred they need each other. I don't know any one else who would but up with all the things Harry has done."  
Just then Dr. Hamilton enters the waiting room.  
"Excuse me. Have any of you seen Mr. Steele?"  
"No the last I saw of him he was on his way to see Mrs. Steele."  
"I know. I just left her room and he was gone. All that was left was this." He hold up Remington bracelet. "It was in her hand." Daniel takes it.   
"Don't worry Dr. Hamilton he'll be back. He probably just need some tine to himself."  
"Is there any change in Mrs. Steele?"  
"Yes that was why I was looking for Mr. Steele."  
"Is she alright?"  
"She'll be fine. The vile you gave was the antidote."  
"So she'll be fine?"  
"We just gave it to her. Hopefully in the next hour or so she should wake up."  
"What about her babies?"  
"We won't know for a few more weeks. By then we should be able to see if any of the drug is present. Please let me know when Mr. Steele returns."  
"We will." He nod and leaves them in the waiting room. Waiting until he was gone Mildred turns to them. "Where could he be?"  
"He's gone after Felicia."  
"How do you know that Monroe?"  
"Think about it Mildred. He sees his whole world crashing down all around him and there's nothing he can do to stop it. So he's going after the one person who can."  
"Felicia. But why leave his bracelet?"  
"Once ago Harry told me that if something ever happen to him that Laura was to have it because it was the one thing in his life that he's always had.."   
"Why did you tell the doctor that he will be back?"  
" Because he will once I go and get him."  
"How can you do that when we have no idea where he is?"  
"I may have an idea."  
"Great let's go Monroe. Mildred you stay here with Laura, I'd hate for to wake up with no one here."  
"Alright just hurry and be careful."  
"We will. Don't worry we'll have him back in no time." As they leave Mildred heads down the hall to Laura room and prays that they will. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it has taken three years but I promised myself that I would finish this so here is the next part.

Disclaimer: Love them but don't own them

Out side the hospital

"Okay Daniel. You said you have an idea. So what is it?"

"Think Monroe. He's Remington Steele, famous detective. He has an image to uphold. Do you really think he's going to wonder around Los Angeles in his pajamas?"

"No not Mic. He's going to head to the nearest place to change cloths that either to office or their house. And that got to be the office it's only a few miles from here."

"And if I taught anything it's to always to have spare set of cloths somewhere. And that has to be the office."

"Let's hope your right for his sake." With that Monroe and Daniel leave to go in search for Steele.

Back at the hospital Mildred is sitting next to Laura trying to talk to her.

"Mrs. Steele …. Laura I don't know if you can hear me or not but you need to wake up. The boss needs you. You should have seen his face when the doctors told him what had happen to you. I've never seen him look so lost. I mean he looked like his whole world just caved in on him. He loves you so much. I'd hate to see what would happen if you don't wake up. You and those babies are his whole world.

In walks Dr, Hamilton. "Has Mr. Steele returned yet?"

"No, but his father and a friend are going to locate him right now. How is she doing?"

"Her vitals are improving. That's what we were hoping for. If she keeps improving like this we will take her the ventilator. Cause right she is running on the lowest setting. I'll be back to check on her in a few hours." He turns to leave.

"Thanks Dr. Hamilton. Did you hear that you're getting better. Now if Daniel can find your husband everything will be fine."

The office of Remington Steele

"He's got to be here. According to the security guard Remington arrived just about twenty minutes age."

"Let's hope he is still here."

As they walked in to the office they notice that the lights were on.

"Harry are you here?"

"Daniel? Monroe what are you to doing here?"

"We're looking for you. The hospital doesn't like it when their patient leave the hospital before being checked out."

"As you can see I am fine and did not need their care. So you can just go back the hospital and watch out for Laura."

"We're not leaving unless you are coming with us."

"Well you can forget about it. I'm going to find Felicia and make her pay for what she did to Laura. She's going to know that nobody messes with my family."

"I understand that Harry, but Laura would never be happy if you did something stupid that could cost your children their father."

"Why don't we all go back to the hospital and see if Laura's awake yet."

"What do you mean awake yet?"

"After your disappearing act Dr. Hamilton informed us that the vial did contain the antidote and they expect her to wake up in couple of hours."

"So she's going to be alright. What about the babies are they okay too?"

"Yes she's going to be okay and he's not sure what affect or if any it will have on the babies. So far there have been no problems. They'll know more in a few months."

"Come on Mic, let's go see Laura. You know she'll be upset if she wakes up and you're not there. You have to remember before the attack you were still in a coma. She's going to need to see for herself that you're alright. Besides I have a few friends who are looking for her right now."

"Do they even know where to start looking for him?"

"Do you?"

With a sigh "No."

"Okay then so why don't we just head back to the hospital."

Back at the hospital

Mildred is sitting next to Laura watching some of the home movies that Mildred had brought in earlier. When suddenly the door opens.

"Boss where have you been? Are you alright? And don't you ever to this again. Leaving the hospital and not telling anybody where you were and where did you get those cloths?"

"Slow down Mildred. I'm alright I just need to take a walk and clear my head. As for the cloths I got them from the office." Looks at Laura. "How's she doing?"

"The doctor says she's doing well. He hopes that she will wake up in an hour or so."

Still looking at Laura. "How could she do this? Laura never did anything that worth her being killed over. I mean that's what she intend to do to Laura. I mean the Felicia I knew would have never tried to do this."

"Boss I know this is hard, but from what I read in that letter and from what Daniel said about Felicia Laura has something that she could never have."

"What?"

"Your heart. It's something she could never get as hard as she tried. And then Laura comes along and get everything she wanted. She has your love, security, and now your children."

"Felicia knew that I was never interested in her that way."

"Maybe you did but in head and heart she didn't believe you."

"It's like I never knew her. After all these bloody years she's a stranger to me. And I lead her to Laura."

"It's okay boss it's not your fault. You never gave any hints otherwise. It's all in her head. Let the police deal with her. And you focus on Laura and everything else will take care of itself."

"Thank you Mildred." Gives her a hug.

"Anytime boss, anytime."

"Every time I turn my back you're in the arms of another woman."

Rushing to her bedside. "Laura you're awake." He leans in and kisses her forehead."

"Hi."

"I'll go and get the doctor."

"How are you doing?"

"I fine now that I can see your face. How are you?"

"Laura at the moment I am more concern with how you are doing. You have no idea how terrifying the past few hours have been."

"I may have an idea. Remember I was on the other side just a little while ago. I was the one unsure if I would see you blue eyes again, if I would be able to go on without you." He wiped away the tears she didn't realize that she had shed.

"I have no doubt that you would have been able to go on. Because you would have two other people to take care of." He lays a hand on her stomach lightly caressing it.

"You know."

He nods. "Dr. Hamilton told me just before they moved you into ICU."

"So you're happy with this happening now?"

"Laura I'm beside myself with joy. I have everything I ever wanted. I finally find my father in a man who I have loved like one. I have the mother figure that will always be there to comfort me. I have friends who I can count on in times of need. But most of all I have the great love of my life who not only gave me a respectable name but gave me the family I so desperately wanted. For that Laura I will love you for the rest of my life." He leans over and gives her a soft and sweet kiss,

"I love you so much."

Doctor Hamilton walks in. "Well I can see you're a wake Mrs. Steele. And it's nice to see you again to Mr. Steele. Please try not to disappear again it looks bad when a patient leaves the hospital without permission."

"You left the hospital?"

"Well Laura you see I needed some presentable cloths and being in ones pajama all day is just not right."

"I bet."

"As much as I'm enjoying this I really need to examine Mrs. Steele."

"Okay. I'll go and let Daniel and Monroe that you're awake." Kiss her forehead and leaves the room.

Out in the waiting room. "How is she?" "Dr. Hamilton is examing he now. But she seems to be doing pretty good."

"How are you doing?"

"Much better now that Laura is awake. I'll feel a lot better when Felicia is caught. I still can't believe somebody I once consider a good friend, even family could do something like this."

"Like I said boss she felt that Laura had taken something she thought was hers."

"But that just it Mildred, I was always upfront with Felicia where Laura was concern. I told her that Laura was special and I would not risk losing her for anything."

"We know how you feel about Laura, Harry. That's not the issue. The question at hand is where is Felicia?"


End file.
